Quantum Dot Enhancement Films (QDEF) are used as the light source for LCD displays. Red and green quantum dots are used in QDEF with a blue LED as the light source to give the full spectrum of colors. This has the advantage of improving the color gamut over the typical LCD display and keeping the energy consumption low compared to LED displays.
Quantum dot film articles include quantum dots dispersed in a matrix that is laminated between two barrier layers. The quantum dot articles, which include combinations of green and red quantum dots as fluorescing elements, can enhance color gamut performance when used in display devices such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Quantum dots are made in the presence of one or more ligands. Once the quantum dots are synthesized, they may be treated or exchanged with additional organic ligand that binds strongly to the exterior surface of the quantum dot. Colloidal quantum dot nanoparticles (preferably, nanocrystals) that are stabilized with the appropriate organic ligands can have significantly improved quantum yields due to passivating surface traps, controlling dispersion stability in solvent or polymer matrix, stabilizing against aggregation and thermal/photo degradation. Therefore, optimizing the organic ligand is important for achieving optimal quantum yield, processability, and thermal/photo lifetime stability in articles, such as QDEF.